mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Toys
Merchandising is the driving force behind the My Little Pony franchise. Hasbro The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic retail toys come in several varieties. The brushable-hair variety follow the classic My Little Pony toy lines for which the franchise is known, with colorful stylable hair. More faithful to their ponies' appearance in the show is the fully-sculpted plastic hair variety. All of the available dolls are covered extensively on the My Little Pony G4 doll index. Playful Ponies This group of Ponies is what Hasbro considers its "basic" line for the Friendship is Magic line. Each includes a smaller pony mold with brushable hair, a saddle or wagon, an animal companion, and comb. A complete list of the toys in the Playful Ponies line may be found on its own page. So Soft Newborn These are large, plush versions of pony characters designed to look like babies (foals?). Includes pacifier. Wave One, July 2011 * Sunny Daze * Sweetie Belle * Pinkie Pie Shine Bright Ponies Slightly larger ponies than the basic assortment, the Shine Bright ponies' primary gimmick is a light-up section when their saddle is pressed. Their forelegs are articulated at the shoulders. * Pinkie Pie, with shine bright necklace * Rainbow Dash, with shine bright wings * Rarity, with shine bright horn Fashion Ponies The fashion ponies are larger versions of the pony characters, each sporting a unique dress and accessories. (These are very similar outfits to those seen in the "Art of the Dress"). Wave 1, February 2011 * Fashion Applejack * Fashion Rarity Wave 2, May 2011 *Fashion Fluttershy *Fashion Pinkie Pie Wave 3, Release Date Unknown *Fashion Twilight Sparkle *Fashion Princess Celestia *Fashion Princess Luna Jumbo Plush These are large 'squishable' ponies, currently available only as a Toys 'R' Us exclusive. * Pinkie Pie * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash Surprise bags In addition to the larger toys, there are 24 smaller "surprise-bag" fully sculpted toys. They are sold in opaque packaging without noting which toy is in the bag, hence the "surprise". As of May 2011, these bags have only appeared in European markets. However, several of these smaller ponies are available in North America in open blister packs which have been found in sparse numbers at various Big Lots stores. The figures are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Fluttershy, a repaint of the Rainbow Dash figure, has not been found for sale in North America. * Applejack * Bumblesweet * Cherry Spices * Firecracker Burst * Fizzypop * Flower Wishes* * Fluttershy (a recolor of Rainbow Dash) * Lemon Hearts* * Lily Blossom * Lucky Swirl * Minty * Pepperdance * Pinkie Pie, regular and glitter version * Rainbow Dash, regular and glitter version * Rarity * Roseluck* * Sugar Grape* * Sweetcream Scoops * Sweetie Blue * Sweetie Swirl * Twilight Sparkle, regular and glitter version Cameos in the show are asterisked McDonald's Happy Meal In January 2011, McDonald's started carrying special Hasbro's Friendship is Magic dolls as their girl's line Happy Meal toy. The dolls have sculpted manes and brushable tails, as well as overall designs that are very similar to their animated counterparts. (Princess Celestia, however, continues to be pink in toy form despite her being white in the animation.) * Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Princess Celestia Bubble toys Novelty toy manufacturer Imperial Toy has licensed the character Pinkie Pie for a series of bubble-blowing toys. Seven are currently available, two of which have a Pinkie Pie plastic figurine. Gallery Mlp fim g4 luna by colorscapesart.jpg|G4 doll-hair pony dolls Daisy Dream and Rainbow Flash.jpg|Daisy Dreams and Rainbow Flash G4 doll-hair ponies Dolls-crew.jpg|G4 fully-sculpted dolls Celestia-pink.png|Celestia, colored pink instead of white 1296952549323.jpg|Fully-sculpted prototypes from the 2010 Toy Fair (Celestia is white and everyone else's colors are more subdued/on-model) Why-is-Celestia-pink.png|Possible explanation for Celestia's altered color Twilightsparkle.jpg|2010 Twilight Sparkle Figure rainbowdash.jpg|2010 Rainbow Dash Figure PinkieBubbleBellie.jpg|Imperial Toy battery-powered Bubble Bellie PinkieDipSqueeze.jpg|Imperial Toy Dip & Squeeze Surprise bag Fluttershy.jpg|"Fluttershy" Surprise bag chart.jpg|The 24 surprise-bag toys rainbowtoypostthisdummy.jpg|The clear packaging the small ponies get in North America at Big Lots. McDonalds-Happy-Meal.jpg|January 2011 Happy Meal girls' toys External links *My Little Pony G4 doll index Category:Franchise Category:Fandom Category:Toys